The objective of this work is to determine the underlying biochemical and hormonal parameters responsible for normal ovarian development in mosquitoes. Our major finding thus far is the fact that the insect molting hormone, Beta-ecdysone, is endogenously produced by adult female mosquitoes and is necessary for oocyte maturation. The source of the hormone is the ovary and it is therefore an endocrine organ parallel to the situation found in vertebrates.